THINGS ARE MORE COMPLICATED THAN THEY SEEM
by AsSweetAsCandee
Summary: Ron meets the perfect girl for him, but someone stands in the way. This story is a Ron/?!?! and more...read and find out!!!!(you know you want to!)
1. THE MIDNIGHT COLLISION

~Dedication~ I would like to dedicate this story to my friend Aimee for helping me with my story! It would be terrible without her! Thanks you do much for helping me!!!! I'd also like to thank my other friends, Betsy and Christina for inspiring me and helping me write this story!  
  
~Disclaimer~ I obviously don't own some of the characters and some ideas from my story. I'm sure you can figure out what they are...  
  
~Rating~ it's rated PG-13 just in case. It might have some bad language later on or something. It's just to make sure I don't rate it too low. It's probably really PG, though...  
  
~A/N~Don't expect everything to be perfect and everything to match with the Harry Potter books. It's my creation! MWAHAHAHA! I'd love it if you reviewed, but don't be too harsh because this is my first chapter story! Please tell me your opinions and whether or not I should post more chapters! Oh, and just a warning, my chapters might be kind of short because it just works that way... I luv all of you!  
  
~*~Mandi~*~  
  
~Chapter One-THE MIDNIGHT COLLISION~  
  
It was a stormy night at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and only the second night of the school year. Two students lay in their beds, unable to sleep. The loud booming of the thunder and sharp streaks of lightning flashed outside the window. As the rain tumbled on the roof of Hogwarts, both were secretly frightened of the storm surrounding them. It was the worst storm they had ever seen. Then all of a sudden, large flash of lightning hit the school, and the two ran, half awake down the stairs and into the common room, praying that someone was still awake to distract them from the storm. The lights were off, but they continued to run, until they crashed into something that wasn't usually in the middle of the common room.  
  
"Ouch!!!" 

"Bloody hell!!!" 

"Is someone there???...Who are you?" a female voice asked as she got up and dusted herself off. 

"Uh, Ron Weasley. Who are you?"

"I...I'm Maddie Belle."  
  
(Ron raised an eyebrow. Maddie Belle?!?!?!?!) 

Maddie Belle was a rather short fifteen-year-old American girl. She was a brunette with golden blonde highlights, and hazel-brown eyes. Her hair fell a couple inches past her shoulders. She only had three friends at Hogwarts, Chrissy, Becca, and Abbie, her muggle born friends that she had known since before pre-school. 

"What are you doing here?!?!" asked Ron curiously. 

"Well, I heard something, so I came down here. What are you doing here?"Maddie replied, in a very shy manor. 

"I was just checking to see if anyone was down here because I, uh, couldn't sleep," Ron said, he couldn't think of anything else to say to her. 

"Well, I'm going to stay up a while, it was nice meeting you," Maddie said, after a long pause, and started to walk away from Ron towards a couch in front of a crackling fireplace. 

Ron didn't know why, but there was something about Maddie, a girl she had never talked to before, that made him want to know her. 

In the shadows, Maddie really couldn't tell what Ron looked like, but now she could see that he had brilliant red hair, and sparkling blue eyes. 

"Can I join you?" he asked, walking over to the couch.

"Sure," said Maddie quickly, and then turned away a little uncomfortable. 

"You seem kind of quiet, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maddie didn't know Ron very well, actually she barely knew him at all, but she wanted to tell him everything about herself, and she didn't know why. A long time had past since either of them had spoken. Finally Maddie found some courage inside her and told him what she wanted to tell him... 

"I'm muggle born. Until last year, I didn't know anything about witches or wizards, or magic. When I got my letter that said I could go to Hogwarts, I thought it was a joke. But my mother convinced me that it was real. Before I came here, I wasn't that shy, but then some people came up to me and started calling me a "mudblood" and other cruel names. I guess I just feel that I don't fit in. Wow, I've never told anyone this before, not even my best friends. I should probably go..." Maddie blurted out, starting to practically run away from the boy she had just met, thinking she had made a fool of herself. 

"No, don't go," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling back the struggling girl. She stopped after a few seconds and he turned her around. Strands of tears were falling down her face. He hugged her. He was hugging a girl that he had known for probably no more than fifteen minutes, and she was accepting it.

" I just don't feel like myself here", she said still embraced in a hug, tears still coming down her cheeks. After about fifteen seconds, they let go of each other and sat back down on the couch, acting like the hug never happened.. 

"How about you tell me about yourself?" Maddie suggested.

"Well", Ron began with a smile, "I have six siblings, three attend Hogwarts now..." 

And they talked for hours, and by the time the first person walked into the common room in the morning, it felt like they had known each other their whole lives...(at least it seemed that way)  
  
A/N- I have plans for this story. If you people like this, I'll post more chapters soon, but you have to review to let me know! Tell me what ya think so far! Please, I really want to know if I should even bother writing anymore!


	2. LACK OF SLEEP AND CONFUSED LOOKS

A/N-Chapter 2 is up! Yay! I wish that SOMEONE would review!  
  
Chapter 2-LACK OF SLEEP AND CONFUSED LOOKS  
  
It was about five forty-five in the morning when Maddie and Ron finally went to bed. She really didn't want to leave Ron, but she knew that her friends would be waking her up around ten o'clock (since classes didn't officially start yet). She was so happy, but she didn't know why.  
  
"Wake up, sunshine," Chrissy said sarcastically.  
  
Chrissy was a pretty blonde girl with long straight hair, and grey-blue eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with this picture-Maddie not awake before me?" Becca, a short girl with long wavy, hair that seemed to change colors depending on the day, gasped. Her dark brown eyes open wide.  
  
Maddie was usually up before nine o'clock. She needed a lot of sleep, but since she was with Ron, she hadn't gotten much at all.  
  
"I didn't go to sleep for a while because-" she paused "because of the storm," said Maddie, very sleepily.  
  
"There's something you're not telling us," said Abbie suspiciously, peering through her blue eyes that were the kind of blue you would see in the sky on a summer morning, and she tossed her long light brown hair out of her face.  
  
"No," Maddie said awkwardly, "The thunder just kept me up."  
  
"Maddie, I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're not telling us something. Don't forget that we've known you for almost all of your life, we can tell," Abbie pointed out.  
  
The four girls had been best friends since before they could remember. They were never the most popular people, but they weren't geeks. They just did, and acted how they wanted to...most of the time at least.  
  
"No, I'm serious, there's nothing-"  
  
"Maddie, you know we'll get it out of you sooner or later, so you might as well just tell us now," Becca said.  
  
"No it was just-" Maddie stalled " okay, FINE, you're right, there is something I'm not telling you," started Maddie, acting kind of uncomfortable. "I got scared when of the thunder and lightning last night and I ran down to the common room and-" Maddie was cut off.  
  
"Oh, poor baby," said Becca cruelly, "you got scared of the storm, and had to run for help".  
  
"Shut up, Becca, YOU wanted to know what really happened!" Maddie replied. "What I was going to say is that I ran into this guy and-" She got cut off again.  
  
"Oh, so this is about a guy," said Chrissy.  
  
"Yes, and-"  
  
"Is he muscular? What color is his hair?"Becca asked enthusiastically.  
  
"What I was trying to say is that-"  
  
"Is he hot? How tall is he?" Chrissy asked.  
  
"WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY," Maddie said yelled, because she was cranky from the lack of sleep "is that we talked for a long time, and that's why I didn't get any sleep. He's really-"  
  
"Oh, so you spent the night with a boy, and you weren't planning on telling us?!?!"Abbie joked.  
  
"No, it's just that-"  
  
"I'm hurt, Maddie, I'm hurt," Becca yelled, playing along.  
  
"I was-"  
  
"Are you going out with him?!?!?" Chrissy interrupted.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH, you guys are driving me INSANE!!!!!" Maddie screamed, walking out the door with a smile on her face. Maddie couldn't help but laugh at the confused looks on her friend's faces.

  


Well I hope that you guys like the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think! A good review makes me happy! Luv ya lots! Oh, and Chapter 3 will be up soon! I promise!  
  
~*~Mandi~*~ 


	3. BREAKFAST AND UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATIONS

Hey everyone! I hope that you like my story so far! This chapter is where the plot of the story really starts! Well PLEASE REVIEW and I'll love you forever! Bye bye!

~*~Mandi~*~

  
  


Chapter 3-BREAKFAST AND UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATIONS

Maddie changed out of her pajamas and into her Hogwarts uniform. She was walking down to the dining hall for breakfast alone, because she didn't want to go with her friends since they would ask too many questions. She wondered if Ron would recognize her. And if he did, would he want to talk to her anymore? When she walked into the great hall, she saw him sitting at the Gryffindor table, at the opposite end that she usually sat. No wonder she hadn't noticed him there before. She usually sat at the far end of the table. He was at the side closer to the doors of the great hall. He was sitting with Harry Potter, the famous kid who had a history of going up against "He who must not be named". He had successfully escaped from the Dark Lord five times now, if you count when he was just a baby. 

She stopped suddenly, turned around, and walked out of the dining hall before she reached the spot where Ron was. 

Oh my god, Oh my god, that was Ronald Weasley last night. The one who was in all those books about helping Harry Potter on his adventures which usually ended up saving the day. He was best friends with the boy who lived! Why didn't I put it together? He's practically famous. Why would he ever want to talk to me again. How could I be so stupid not to figure that out before now. It hadn't come up in last night's chat. I'm such an idiot-

"Maddie!!!" a voice called excitedly.

Maddie heard her name being called. She turned around and there he was. Ron was standing there looking at her. Maddie tried to talk. She managed to practically whisper "hi". 

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, so quietly he could barely hear her. She really didn't want to, because she was scared of what his friends would think of her, but she couldn't say no.

Ron turned around and started walking. After a few steps he turned around and said "Come on," and he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table. 

"Maddie, this is Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Harry and Hermione, this is Maddie Belle,"Ron said cheerfully.

"Hi," Maddie said looking very uncomfortable.

"Hello," said Harry smiling.

Harry seemed like a nice boy. He seemed happy to meet Maddie. 

"Hi," said Hermione in a voice that made it seem like she was talking to her worst enemy.

Maddie didn't know if Hermione was just normally like this, but she got the feeling that Hermione didn't like her. All through breakfast she kept giving her looks that didn't seem very nice. It seemed like she had something against Maddie even though they hadn't said two words to each other.

Maddie didn't say anything the whole time. She decided to keep quiet until her friends arrived for breakfast, when she would excuse herself from the table and go sit with them. She hoped it wouldn't seem too rude. 

"You don't seem to be talking much," said Harry.

Maddie wasn't expecting that and she sat there, not knowing what to say. She turned to Ron for help.

"She's shy around people she doesn't know," said Ron seeing that Maddie didn't want to say anything.

"Well, she doesn't know YOU very well, but I'm sure she's not shy around YOU," said Hermione, getting up and leaving the table.

"I'll go talk to her," said Harry in a confused tone.

"I better go," said Maddie, "I've already caused enough problems.

Maddie felt like she was going to cry, but she didn't want Ron to see her crying again. She didn't want him to think she was a cry baby. She ran out of the dining hall so fast that before Ron realized she was leaving, she was already out of the room, and almost to the top of the first staircase.

  
  


A/N- well that was chapter 3! I'm sorry if my my punctuation or whatever is bad. I try. Hehe. Please tell me what you think, because I really really really really (and more) want to know what you think!!!! There's a review button that you can push and you can tell me. It's not that hard.

  


~*~Mandi~*~


	4. THE MYSTERY BOY AND THE START OF CLASSES

The next chapter is up! *the crowd it screaming*! Now read this and tell me what you think! The plot is just starting to get good!!!!!!

Hugz & Kissez,

~*~Mandi~*~

  
  


Chapter 4-THE MYSTERY BOY AND THE START OF CLASSES

Maddie avoided Ron for the next two days. Whenever she saw him, she would either run away, or duck into the girl's bathroom. She really liked Ron, but she just didn't want to face him. She didn't go to meals, and when she could, she would stay locked in her room. Her friends were getting kind of worried. She wouldn't tell them who this mystery guy was, no matter how hard they tried, and they knew that she was acting this way because of him. They didn't know what to do.

Classes started tomorrow. She really liked the classes at Hogwarts. She even liked potions class (excluding the fact that Professor Snape taught it). Her friends were happy that she would have to leave her room for classes. Maddie would NEVER skip a class, so they didn't have to worry about that. 

Maddie woke up and was walking down to her first class with Chrissy, Becca, and Abbie. They were going to Divination.

"I got horrible grades at Clam Creek Middle School (muggle school) last year," Becca said, "I hope I do better at it this year."

"Yeah, you're not the only one, we all sucked, except for you Maddie," said Abbie.

"Yeah, of course. Maddie ALWAYS has to get good grades," said Chrissy.

"That's so not true. Remember History last year. I got a C+!" said Maddie, annoyed that her friends always brought up the subject that she HAD to get good grades.

"Oh, no, a C+!!!! The horror, THE HORROR!!!!!!!" yelled Becca, very sarcastically.

"A C+ is a bad grade for me-" Started Maddie.

"Hey Maddie!" a boy interrupted, coming up from behind her.

"Uh, hi," said Maddie, not wanting to look at him, since she hadn't talked to him since the whole 'running away at breakfast' incident. 

"I haven't seen you for a couple day, what's been going on?" he asked.

"Umm-I was just kind of busy, uh, preparing for classes,"Maddie replied feeling incredibly stupid and trying to avoid looking at him directly.

"Oh, well I'll see you around," said Ron sadly as he left. He really liked Maddie, but she seemed so uncomfortable. It's like she didn't want him around.

"He's pretty cute! Is that the mystery guy you were talking about?" asked Chrissy.

"What?" said Maddie, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, the one you bumped into on the night of the storm,"said Becca,.

"Yeah, the one you wouldn't tell us anything about," added Abby.

"I have no idea what you are talking about,"stated Maddie.

"Maddie, don't act stupid, you DO know what we're talking about," said Becca.

" Uh-we're at divination now!" Maddie darted into the classroom to avoid all the questions.

"Welcome to Divination. This year we will be learning about..."

"Oh, come on, Maddie," Said Abbie whispering during Professor Trewlawny's first day speech.

"Yah, PLEASE!" begged Chrissy.

"With a cherry on top!" pleaded Becca.

"FINE, okay, it was him," Maddie said giving in. "Now can we PLEASE pay attention, the first day is always important to listen to."

"Fine," the three girls said, rolling their eyes.

Now don't get me wrong, Maddie wasn't a book worm, or an A+ student, and she didn't really care about Professor Trewlawny's speech, she just didn't want Abbie, Becca, and Chrissy to make such a big deal over a boy that she met in the middle of the night. A boy who seemed to like her. A boy that she might happen to like back.

  


A/N- Sorry that the chapter is really short! What do ya think so far? Huh huh huh?!?!?!?!? You can tell me by just simply hitting a button at the bottom of the screen! Just move your mouse over to the review button, click the button, and type your review! Now you have no excuse to not review *sticks out tongue*! 


	5. ADVANCED CLASSES AND IGNORING PEOPLE

A/N- I don't know why I even bother posting my story online. I haven't gotten very many reviews (hint hint)! Well I'll keep posting my chapters, but if I don't get any comments (good or bad), I'm not going to update for a LONG time. Mwahahahahaha...I'm evil!!!!!

  
  


~*~Mandi~

  
  


Chapter 5-ADVANCED CLASSES AND IGNORING PEOPLE

  
  


Divination went by slowly for Maddie. She didn't particularly the first day of classes because the introduction speaches were so boring.

  
  


The class finally ended. Maddie had a different second class than Abbie, Becca, and Chrissy because she did so well on the charms part of the practice test (you had to take in order to come to Hogwarts if you started after the first year), professor Flitwick had suggested that she take a more advanced course. She wanted to get there early so she would be able to sit wherever she wanted and she wouldn't have to find someone to sit with. She was the first one there. She sat in the front row, on the side closest the door. That way at the end of the class, she would be able to get out of there as fast as she could to meet her friends at Transfiguration. 

  
  


People started to enter the classroom about two minutes after Maddie had arrived. The first person was a Slytherin girl, with long, midnight black hair and a ferocious look on her face that made it seem like she was going to attack someone. The next people to arrive were both Ravenclaws. One of them was a brown-hair boy who looked really friendly. He was talking to a blonde girl who seemed very outgoing and nice. The last person Maddie saw arrive was a blonde Slytherin boy with a long neck. After that she decided to pretend to read her text-book, so that nobody would talk to her.

  
  


The class was filling up, and before long, there were only a couple of seats left. 

  
  


"Can I sit here?" a girl asked Maddie.

  
  


"Uh, sure," said Maddie, still hiding behind her text-book. She didn't even look to see who was asking the question, and obviously the girl didn't know that it was Maddie either because when Maddie finally put down her book, the girl just stared at her, like Maddie had two heads. Maddie just stared back. She was stuck in a class with Hermione. 

"Oh, it's you again," said Hermione like she was disgusted, "I heard about your little running away incident. I can't believe that Ron even wants to talk to you."

  
  


Maddie tried to ignore her. She didn't want Hermione to see that it was bothering her.

  
  


"Oh, so you're going to ignore me now. You know, most people learn how to talk when they're about two years old, and you're-fifteen, I'm guessing, and you still haven't learned yet. I'm surprised you're in an advanced class."

  
  


Charms also went by very slow. She tried to pay attention to what Professor Flitwick was saying, but she was concentrating too hard on not crying. Why did Hermione hate her so much? Maddie didn't do anything to her. She had barely even spoken to her. What was Hermione's problem? Was she just overprotective of Ron? She was thinking about Ron, too. She was being so rude by avoiding him, and he had always been so nice to her. She didn't know why he wanted to be her friend in the first place. Now that she had avoided him so long, she didn't want to face him. She wondered if he would be mad, would he even want to talk to her anymore? She just didn't have enough courage to talk to him. And why did she want to be his friend so much anyway? She came to the conclusion that she would keep avoiding him. She didn't want to cause any more problems with Hermione or with anyone else. She didn't want her friends to keep asking her questions about Ron. She just wanted to forget that the night ever happened when she met Ron, but she couldn't help thinking that maybe it wasn't just a coincidence that they met. Maybe it was their destiny to meet each other. 

  
  


Whadya think? I'm sorry that It's kind of short. Well PLEASE tell me what you think and I'll... I'll be your best friend forever! Just click the review button! Please please please please. It will make me happy!

~*~Mandi~*~


	6. A PROMISE AND TRANSFIGURATION CLASS

A/N- hey everyone! I hope that you're liking my story so far! I just changed the name, because the title "shy girl" doesn't fit very well in future chapters! Maybe you're know why if you review, because the more reviews I get, the sooner I put up the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 6-A PROMISE AND TRANSFIGURATION CLASS  
  
The bell rang in charms class, Maddie ran out the door before Hermione had a chance to say anything else to her. She stopped running after she got into the main hall. 

"Maddie, can we talk," asked a voice from behind her. It was Ron. 

Maddie was looking at the floor, so people wouldn't think he was walking with her. 

"Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"Ron asked. 

"I'm not avoiding you,"replied Maddie, trying to sound sure of herself.

"Yes you have, you're even trying to get away from me right now," he stated. 

"I-" 

"It's because of Hermione, isn't it?" he questioned.

Maddie didn't want Ron to get mad at Hermione, and she didn't want to tell him the truth. She didn't want to cause anymore problems, so she did the only thing she could think of doing. She ran. But this time, Ron was expecting it, so he ran after her. He cut her off and held her shoulders so she couldn't move. 

"Maddie, I don't know what I did wrong, I really like you and I want to know why you're avoiding me. Will you please talk to me for just ten minutes, and I'll be satisfied?"

"Fine, after transfiguration we have lunch. We'll talk then. Meet me outside of the dining hall," she said, giving in. 

"Do you promise you'll be there?" asked Ron, thinking that she might not show up, and she was just saying that to get rid of him. 

"Yes, I promise", she answered, like she was regretting it and she walked into the transfiguration classroom. 

Abbie, Becca, and Chrissy were already there, waiting for her. They had a seat saved for her between Abbie and Chrissy. They waved at her and motioned for her to sit down. 

"How was your Advanced Charms class?" asked Chrissy. 

"It was-uh great," Maddie said, putting on a fake smile. She tried to be as optimistic as she could-at least most of the time. The three girls knew that she was putting on an act, but they silently agreed not to push Maddie to tell them what happened. 

Transfiguration class was fun for the girls. They always liked the concept of turning something into something else. They got to turn a tomato into a tennis ball. Maddie's tomato changed into a tennis ball, but it was still red. Becca's came out to be a perfect tennis ball. Chrissy's tomato ended up turning into a basketball instead of a tennis ball, and Abbie's tomato exploded. They had so much fun that Maddie almost forgot about the little chat she promised to have with Ron a lunch. 'Almost' is the key word. Even though the girls were having tons of fun, there was still obviously something that was bothering Maddie. Abbie, Chrissy, and Becca were very concerned. Ever since that night with the big storm, Maddie had been acting different. She wasn't acting as happy, or as optimistic as she usually did. She was still skipping meals, and she didn't seem to be getting much sleep. They knew that HE had something to do with her acting this way. They just didn't know what. Maddie hadn't told them anything else about what happened, even when they used their usual tricks to get information out of her. They were starting to get very curious. The three girls had decided during their previous class that they would have to figure out what was going on with Maddie. And they knew exactly how they how they were going to get to the bottom of it. They were going to go to the source of the problem.  
  
A/N- I know that the chapter was kinda short, but I'll try to post more soon (IF I EVER GET REVIEWS PROVING THAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE). Please, I really want to know what you think, and if you've read this much, than you can at least take the time to push a button and write a few comments!!!!!! And you'll be my best friend if you do! (haha) 

~*~mAnDi~*~


	7. A LITTLE CHAT

~Chapter 7- A LITTLE CHAT~

  
  


Transfiguration class ended, much to Maddie's dislike. She still hadn't decided what she was going to say to her friends so they wouldn't ask questions about her not eating lunch with them. She didn't know what she was going to say to Ron, either. She really didn't want to have the talk with Ron. She was dreading it more than anything.

"I can't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts! It sounds so fun! We have to wait for a while, though, because they haven't found a new teacher y-" Chrissy was cut off.

"I'm not going to be able to eat lunch with you three today", Maddie blurted out, "because I promised Ron that I would talk to him", she finished quickly walking off before they could respond.

"That was totally random", stated Becca with a confused look on her face.

"It sure was," agreed Abbie.

Chrissy just stood there puzzle.

When Maddie reached the entrance hall she saw Ron at the other side of the room. She forced herself to smile as she walked over to him.

"Hi," said Ron, "I'm glad you actually came."

"I told you I would," said Maddie, looking at her feet.

"Let's find somewhere to talk," said Ron.

The two walked around the school until they found an empty classroom where nobody would interrupt them. They sat down.

"Uh-I guess we should just get to the point," started Ron, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I just-", Maddie paused, "I just don't want to cause anymore problems".

"But you won't cause problems," stated Ron.

"What about Hermione?" asked Maddie.

"I don't know what her problem was, But Harry talked to her and everything is fine," Ron replied.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Maddie asked curiously.

"She's just not used to any of her friends having other friends," said Ron, "and we're really close, so I guess it was a shock that we'd ever have different friends."

"But won't that cause problems?" asked Maddie.

"No, I think that she can deal with it", Ron replied, but not sounding too sure of himself.

"How about this,"started Maddie, "I won't avoid you anymore, but I'm not promising anything. I don't want to interfere and if I cause problems then I don't know if I could handle it and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Ron laughed, "let's just see how it goes."

"Okay." smiled Maddie, "want to go to lunch now?"

Maddie and Ron walked into the dining hall together. When they reached the Gryffindor table, they sat down across from Harry and Hermione.

"Hi Maddie." said Harry.

"Hey Harry," Maddie replied, "Hi Hermione."

"Hello." said Hermione, still giving Maddie the cold shoulder.

Maddie grabbed a bagel and spread cream cheese on it. She had a bagel for breakfast too, but she didn't care because she LOVED bagels. 

"Do you want to play chess?" Ron asked Maddie when they had all finished eating.

"Sure," replied Maddie, "but I'm not very good."

"I'll be easy on you, don't worry,"he said as they walked up to the common room.

The two played chess for about an hour and a half. Ron won, of course. 

"Do you want to play again? asked Ron.

"No, I should probably do my homework," replied Maddie.

"Yeah, I should do my homework too," stated Ron.

"Oh, so you'll do homework when SHE tells you to, but you won't when I do?" Hermione asked Rudely, coming up from behind them.

"SHE has a name, and anyways, Maddie didn't tell me to do my homework like you ALWAYS do," Ron replied, a little angry.

"Hmpf," said Hermione, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and left by going out the portrait of the fat lady.

"I don't know what has gotten into her," said Ron.

"I told you," said Maddie, "she just doesn't like me!"

"But she has no reason to not like you," said Ron confused, "unless there's something that I don't know and you're not telling m-"

"No!" interrupted Maddie, "at least nothing that I can think of. I'm going up to my room to study," she finished, picking up her books.

"Okay, bye," Ron said cautiously, worried that she would start avoiding him again.

  
  


~~~~~~~*******In the Maddie, Abbie, Chrissy, and Becca's Room******~~~~~~~

  
  


"Hi Chrissy! Hi Becca! Hi Abbie!" said Maddie as she walked into the room.

"How was your chat with Ron?" asked Becca.

"The chat was fine", replied Maddie, "I have to do my homework now," she said, trying to avoid the topic.

Abbie, Chrissy and Becca could tell that something was still bothering her. They just didn't know what it was. Since Maddie was doing her homework, they decided that it would be a perfect time to have their own little chat with Ron. 


	8. GOING TO THE SOURCE OF THE PROBLEM

A/N- Hey everyone. This will probably be my last chapter that I'm going to post because I'm spending so much time and working really hard on my story and I'm not getting any feedback. I guess my story isn't any good. But if you review then I will post more. So if you want to hear more (and I have big plans) then please review, and if not, then I guess you won't know what happens. 

~*~Mandi~*~ 

  
  


Chapter 8- GOING TO THE SOURCE OF THE PROBLEM

"How long are you going to be studying for?" Becca asked Maddie.

"For a couple hours", said Maddie,"and then I'm going to bed"

"Okay," said Abbie. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. Maddie had been acting strangely, ever since the night she met Ron, and Abbie, Becca, and Chrissy wanted to find out why.

They walked into the common room, looking for the red-haired boy. 

"The target has been spotted," said Abbie mischievously, as the girls walked over to him. He was sitting by himself on a couch doing his homework (*gasp*, Ron actually doing his homework?!?!?!).

"HI!!!!!" said Chrissy loudly, making Ron jump off the couch in surprise.

"Uh-hi," Ron said back to Chrissy.

"We need to have a little talk with you," said Abbie ferociously also making him jump since he hadn't seen her yet. 

"And we need to talk NOW," Becca stated, which didn't make him jump, but it did make him spin around in a circle, because three girls were surrounding him. 

"What exactly do we need to talk about?" asked Ron, "and who are you?" 

"I'm Abbie, this is Becca, and that's Chrissy", she said, pointing out who was who, "Now to the point. You know our friend Maddie, well, she's been acting different lately, and do you want to know why? It's because of you!", Abbie said viciously.

"And she doesn't mean that Maddie's changed in a good way", stated Chrissy.

"How has Maddie been acting differently?"asked Ron curiously.

"Well, ever since that night that you two met, she's been keeping things from us, and we're her best friends. She usually tells us everything", said Abbie. 

"EVERYTHING", stated Chrissy.

"Also, she hasn't been acting like her normal optimistic, happy self." Abbie continued, "She's been acting sad and depressed."

"Will you cooperate and tell us why Maddie's been acting strangely, or do we have to force the information out of you?" asked Becca, "because we KNOW that it has something to do with YOU!"

"Well, I guess I really have no choice", said Ron a little scared, "Everything was fine that night...My friend, Hermione had this outburst...Maddie started avoiding me...had a chat with Maddie...played chess...homework...Hermione said...I'm not sure if she's going to start avoiding me again." Ron finished, catching them up on everything that had happened since that night when he met Maddie. They were surprised that Maddie kept all of that from them.

"Wow," said Abbie, "this is more complicated than I thought."

"Yeah", said Ron, wondering if he should have told them what had happened. If Maddie didn't tell them, then maybe she didn't want them to know,Ron thought to himself.

"Now, who did you say that your friends are?" asked Abbie, trying to get the bottom of the situation. 

"Harry Potter and-" answered Ron.

"HARRY POTTER?!?!?!?!?!?" exclaimed Becca.

"No Becca, it's not Harry Potter, Ron just said his name for no reason",Abbie said sarcastically rolling her eyes. 

"Don't mind her, she's just a LITTLE obsessed with Harry Pott-"

"Will you take me to meet him sometime?" asked Chrissy, "please please please?????" 

"Uh-sure," said Ron.

"When will you-"

"Becca!!!!" yelled Abbie, " will you PLEASE calm down. We are trying to help Maddie right now".

"Yeah," said Chrissy, "we can work on YOU'RE love life later!"

"Fine", said Becca, blushing.

"Now who was your other friend?" Abbie asked Ron.

"Hermione Granger," relied Ron.

"Do you have any idea why Hermione doesn't seem to like Maddie?" questioned Becca.

"No, they didn't say two words to each other and they acted like they were enemies for years," answered Ron.

"Maybe she's jealous?" wondered Chrissy.

"Why would she be jealous?", asked Ron.

"Well, maybe she has a crush on you!" Chrissy blurted out. 

"We're JUST friends," stated Ron.

"Then WHY does she have such a problem with Maddie?" questioned Becca.

"I- I don't know," said Ron, "Maybe it's because me and Harry are really her only friends, and she's not used to other people?"

"It could be that," said Abbie, "but maybe we should talk to this girl before we jump to conclusions."

"Where is this Hermione anyway?" asked Becca.

"I think she went to the library," said Ron.

"Field trip," Chrissy exclaimed, knowing that the new plan was to go and find Hermione in the library.

The three hurried out of the portrait hole, continuing their mission to find out what was bothering Maddie, leaving Ron standing there with a confused look on his face. 

  
  


A/N- Is this goodbye to all of you? Well if you review then it's not, but if you don't...adios.

~*~Mandi~*~


End file.
